


Strange is the new sexy

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, FordxFemReader, FordxReader, Making Out, Smut, XReader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't gonna lie, you thought about that finger a lot during slow days, well...anytime of the day really.</p><p>It wouldn't leave your head, and it found its way into your imagination. You were an open enough person, an extra finger was like extra the fun. You didn't mean to turn his shy abnormality into a sexual object for your dirty, young fantasies, but that's where it was sliding down toward anyway.</p><p>You wish you could ditch these feelings, but your urge was forcing you otherwise.<br/>~<br/>REQUEST: FordxReader find out the other is ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange is the new sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Got my first request! :D  
> Only....I shouldve thought twice to make this a gender neutral reader insert....the Anon asked "FordxReader".....I ended up making this Fem!Reader...oops

Mabel giggled and softly stroked your orange coated cat with big white spots. His name was Oscar. You never brought him to meet the Pine twins at the Mystery Shack you were working at for the summer, sharing hours with Wendy.

Dipper watched from a good distance as Mabel played with the friendly and very content feline. You knew from the moment you set eyes on the little guy he was like an angel, in cat form that is. His big eyes (one blue, the other green) locked to yours, and you just fell hard for him. He was a great companion when coming home from an exhausting day at the shack, even in meek days. Notably, he was great to have around when waking up for morning shifts.

Just as you expected, Mabel's pet pig Waddles sniffed and experimentally licked Oscars ear, he snorted happily and buried his body against Oscar. Your cat laid himself on top of Waddles comfortably. You can hear the squeal of Mabel's excited delight and Oscars joyous purring.

A bright smile crept on your lips as Mabel put silly hats on them. Making sure they weren't disturbed, she rushed to grab out a camera and snapped away. Definitely a precious moment to catch, especially with silly hats.

Suddenly, your boss Mr. Pines emerged into the shack and told the twins to clear out, he had a tour scheduled in less than 5 minutes. You hurriedly tidied up any misplaced objects and crummy souvenirs. You may have totally forgotten to straighten up a whole back counter. But, cute animals bonding can basically distract just about anyone.

You remembered, you didn't know what to do about Oscar. You worried he might wander aimlessly if you didn't have an eye on him. Mabel gladly offered to look after him while you worked. You thanked her with a loving pat on her head.

“Now, skedaddle kids.” Mr. Pines ordered. Quickly, the kids left.

After the load of people bought more than one stupid merchandise and finally left Stan announced another successful tour. Right on the dime, you collected the earnings while he counted them, saying over his broad shoulder that your shift was over. You waved a goodbye to him and went to meet Mabel and Dipper in the living room.

The first thing you noticed was Mabel scurrying back and forth. You watched her as she muttered, “Where, where, where?”

You approached closer to examine her behavior.

“You alright, Mabs?” You asked as she crept back from behind the TV and looked to you, eyes full of guilt.

“I - I can't find Oscar!” She cried out, panic obvious in her tone. “First he was sitting in my lap watching the old people channel because they had a marathon of the ‘Killer Yarn Ball’ and I knew Oscar would love that because he's a cat and I sorta got sleepy and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew he was gone!”

She said that without taking a single breather and you were duly impressed.

Slowly, your crouched to her level, as much as you were worried you didn't want this poor soul to have an early heart attack.

“Breath Mab's,” You requested calmly, laying a gentle hand on her quivering shoulder. “Breath. Yeah, like that. Good.”

As Mabel's panic diminished soon after, you pushed back a strand of hair from her face, soothing her jibes. “Now, Oscar could've gone far. I'm sure he's around playing hide and seek or something.” You smiled, she gradually nodded in agreement and smiled back.

You both started to look everywhere, under chairs, inside dusty closets, even corners of rooms that have never seen the light of day. The only place that struck you was -

“The basement?”

Mabel looked at you and beamed.

“Yeah! Check there, maybe Oscar snuck down there, I think Dipper went to visit uncle Ford for a bit and forgot to close it.”

You walked over to the entrance down to the basement and it's door was ajar. It's light emitting from down below was sure to lure a cat.

“I'm going to check, go look one more time in your rooms, ok?”

“Okay!” She saluted and rushed upstairs.

You sighed. It's been awhile since you've meet their inter dimensional time traveling uncle who was stuck in a portal for 30 years, well that's what Soos told you. None of it made sense till Wendy recapped it.

Like you said, you only met the guy once. You made contact … Um, _contact_ , which would also stand for you throwing a book at him in the dark.

Long story short, you were stuck with the duty of staying to close up the shack, by yourself once Mr. Pines disappeared on you. It was raining heavily outside and it cut the power for a few minutes. Blindly, you walked to the side of the little shack, where the fuse box was oddly placed, convenient nevertheless.

In the dark, you didn't realize you didn't know the mystery shack all that well anymore. It was a different placed entirely. You couldn't quite recall and object being there, or another having to been across the shack now ended up in your way.

Suddenly, there was a tight squeeze to your tense shoulders. Out of obvious reaction - and because the thunderstorm already started giving you the jitters, with every rumble of lightning sending a shiver down your spine - you grabbed the first object by your hands and wacked the thing with it. The thing made a giant “Omfph!” And backed into a shelf full of merchandise, making them clatter loudly to the floor.

You stepped out of its way and the lights returned, your head whipped to the box and you saw Mr. Pines, dissatisfaction his main expression.

Out of spite, you twirled your fingers about and ever so slowly turned back to the thing you hit. You saw an older man, with grey hair, turtleneck and trench coat rubbing the side of his head. When he made eye contact with you that's when you realized it was Mr. Pines brother you heard so much of. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Oh.” You managed to squeak.

 

Of course, you were slightly nervous to head down there, you didn't seem him after those events so it was relatively easy to piece two and two together: he was avoiding you. Or, at the least acting like he doesn't _know_ you exist, which is quite true, he doesn't know you. But, it would be nice to know about the mysterious man from the portal.

You made slow progress placing one foot down the steps and the other and so forth on. You heart hammered in your chest. You definitely shouldn't be this scared, no you weren't scared, you were nervous. What if he shouts at you? Does some weird wizardry magic? Okay, he isn't a wizard, but he could've brought anything from that dimensional portal.

You hit the bottom of the stairs, the lightning had shifted, bleak colors and dark areas hitting your vision.

“Hello?” You called out. You weren't that stupid to be incompetent to enter a person's private place without warning. Although, you didn't hear anyone respond back you just threw all of that away and walked in.

Keeping a close eye, you scanned the environment carefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of hidden orange tail under a table or corner.

It didn't particularly seem like anyone was previously down here, but Mabel did state Dipper was just down here a while ago. Maybe Ford left and didn't close the entrance above properly?

You just really wanted to leave.

“What are you doing down here?”

You almost physically jumped out of your skin at the sudden deep voice. The one that startled you that night.

Twisting around, you saw Ford again. Agitated and embarrassed, you for some reason smiled. Smiling ...right. That's what you would do when getting caught being somewhere you're not suppose to. But, it wasn't like you were stealing anything.

“Um,”

“Your [name], right?” He asked, peering at me as he turned away and walked ahead, you reluctantly followed suit. Oddly, you didn't question how he knew your name. You noticed he didn't have that cool trench coat flowing behind him. Not that you noticed last time.

“Yeah. Er, I have a reason to be down here.” You told him, keeping up with his pace and eventually you walked side by side. You mentally slapped yourself, gosh you sounded fucking pretentious.

“Oh, do you?” He said, giving you a swift side stare. You shivered.

“I lost my Oscar - I mean I lost my cat named Oscar and I thought he might be down here or whatever.” You mumbled rapidly, praying he didn't notice your hot cheeks from his continuous stare.

He stopped and stood in front of a large computer panel. You didn't realize such a place existed under the shack. There was control and technical hard drive panels surrounding the room. It was a little colder too.

You crossed your arms tightly. “Yeah. He's has an orange coat with white spots, snuggles on everything.” You say, trying to lamely imitate a cat snuggled in your arms.

When you glanced up, he appeared as if he was … smirking? Wait, was he chuckling at you, about how ridiculous you are at this moment? Really, you divided into this only for the safety of your cat. Maybe he was still mad about you hitting him.

“Does he now?”

“My gosh have you seen him or not? Because if you haven't I'll just let myself out.” You informed him sourly, your legs ready to sprint off from this awkwardness.

“No, don't.” He said, pulling you from walking off and held you close to his warm side. It also wasn't like you felt how extremely built he was underneath that turtleneck, despite his age. “I didn't mean to make you upset, look,” His hand gestured to a chair by the large console, your narrowed eyes followed and - holy shit Oscar!

“Baby!” You shout without meaning to. You ran over to the chair and knelt down to grab your cat, he was ontop of a ...wait a minute.

“Left my coat on there and I turn around and see this little one.” Ford pipped up as you nestled Oscar in the crook of your arms, swinging him slightly.

Facing his direction, you laughed, sympathetic. “Hope he didn't give you a scare.”

Ford’s smile grew. “Nah. I've seen much more unexpected and quite strange species before.” He replied, adjusting his glasses, cheeks flushed.

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “You're saying he isn't strange?” You noticed his focus on you turned puzzled. You stride closer to him, getting rid of some distance and replaced it with a much better atmosphere than beforehand. “Oscar is very strange. In my opinion, strange is pretty cool.” You shrugged, lopsided grin forming, Oscar purring into your warm chest.

His reaction was a surprise, he bursted into a deep bush. He whipped around, balls of his feet attempting to flee. “Now that you found him, you can let yourself out now.”

Your mouth was agape. He was literally just fine a second ago. Was it something you said? No, you were talking about Oscar, you didn't technically offend him in anyway shape or form. “Uh, I guess.” Not really going to take his demand like he asked. Reluctantly, you walked to his side leisurely. “You okay there?”

He stayed silent. The closer you came, the more tense he got. Your eyes shifted to his clenching hands that were folded behind him. Your eyes grew.

“Woah. You have an extra finger?” You exclaimed, seriously thinking you were tripping out.

“Uh, um, yes.” He stumbled aloud, shoving his out of view from your gaze. He kept his timid eyes to his boots. You were pretty close to him now by this point.

“That's so -”

He muttered silently. “Strange?”

And then it clicked. He wasn't angry at you, he was embarrassed by what you said about strange things: they were cool. Has noone ever pointed out how awesome it would be to have an extra finger to him?

“It's incredible.” You said in an honest tone.

“T-thanks.”

You grinned, biting your lip subconsciously. And, it's not like you ever meant to say it out loud, for him to hear, for him to judge your odd kinks. But, it did slip past your lips. You were so in trance by the thought of an extra finger. “What a thing like that can do.” At this point, it was too late. It was much to quiet with you three down here, he heard it all. “I mean, er, well. Forget it. It was dumb thing to say. Bye.”

You were gonna leave him down here while you go upstairs and slap yourself for being so goddamn stupid.

* * *

You weren't gonna lie, you thought about that finger a lot during slow days, well...anytime of the day really.

It wouldn't leave your head, and it found its way into your imagination. You were an open enough person, an extra finger was like extra the fun. You didn't mean to turn his shy abnormality into a sexual object for your dirty, young fantasies, but that's where it was sliding down toward anyway.

You wish you could ditch these feelings, but your urge was forcing you otherwise.

Okay, first things first, Ford is an attractive guy. He normally doesn't look like any man in his late 50/60s; alright, established. Second, he clearly in reality is old and you were half his age, not even by half really! That was society's biggest peeve, but you didn't care, you had a crush on interdimensional time traveler.

You groaned in frustration, surprising Oscar that was rolled up by your cheek on the pillowcase.

Obviously, you weren't mad at yourself for having a funny fetish. You were mad at having a dopey crush on an old cute guy, who can be very much your grandfather's age. Like you established, you didn't care, but it didn't come as a sort of surprise to you.

Only thing was, he knew that now. He fucking has to know. You weren't subtle when you made a sexual comment about it.

You were sure he wasn't prideful of it either. On one side, you knew it was a rare, cool deformity, and on the other, you didn't want to think of it as only an object. Although, with some people you were sure they would think of it only that and nothing else. On your end, you liked it. You liked him even before you knew that, and that made your heart flutter.

The night you crashed into him you liked him. When you laid eyes on him, everything in your being felt pleasant and right. However, you didn't think about it much. How could he like you? It was something to get use to though. When he's that age he probably thought of you as a random teen (you out of college, but you were still quite young looking).

Maybe you could force yourself to confront him? Apologize for making him uncomfortable.

Yeah… he probably was highly uncomfortable with your comment. Of course! He didn't like you like you liked him. He didn't say anything when you left, so that should say everything.

Apologizing to him was the right thing to do.

* * *

After another evening shift, Mr.Pines let you watch movies with him and the kids, since they pleaded for you to have time with them. They come to take a liking to you since you started your job this summer. You loved them quickly too. They were great kids.

During your movie night with them you brought Oscar, shocker. He found his way to Waddles near Mabel and snuggled him promptly, satisfied and purring.

You had fun with them, Mabel made tons of popcorn and you all had your own bag. Once in awhile Mabel would give some to Waddles and Oscar, you knew Oscar wouldn't touch it, but Waddles munched them happily.

A couple minutes into the movie you didn't know where it was heading. There was a large alien pancake wreaking havoc on a small town, and they had to get Mister Man to destroy him, or something like that. The movie was downright silly.

“Wouldn't it just be delicious to have giant pancake, though?” You commented.

“Duh!” Mabel agreed, smiling brightly. “We wouldn't have to eat anything other than pancakes for the rest of our life! Pancakes is all the food we really need.”

Dipper nodded, “That's alright with me!”

“Yeah,” Stan said. “Sure It'll make you god awful unhealthy, but hey I'm already there!”

You all erupted in cheerful laughter for the rest of the movie, pointing out when you could see the strings and bad stunt doubles. It's been awhile since you let yourself have time to enjoy the little things like these. This family made you feel less alone then you were before you moved here after graduating. Sure, you had friends that still kept in contact, only they went off to start a family or job hunting to be calling you frequently.

After the movie ended, Mabel wanted to keep you longer, you kindly asked Stan if you could stay for Mabel's request. It was true, you did want to stay the night, probably because you were much too exhausted to drive home. He shrugged, grunting his answer. “Sure, kid. Just don't rack my stash of booze.” And, winked to you. You rolled your eyes, lightly punching his shoulder.

“I'm guessing I'm staying on the couch?” You said.

Stan nodded. “I have a couple of blankets, pillow, you're set.”

“That's fine with me.”

Later, you kept watching movies with the kids till it was a few minutes past midnight, they got tired and headed upstairs. Oscar stayed by your feet when Mabel had to take Waddles with her to her bed. You got up as Mabel came over to hug your waist goodnight, you hugged back. Watching her go, you took the chance to stretch. Time to hit the hay too.

Stan returned with a pillow and blankets, sprawling them on the couch.

“My brother usually sleeps here, but since he hasn't been out of that basement all day, that's where he's gonna stay, I suppose.” He assured you. You thanked him. “Night, kid.”

“Night, Mr. Pines.” You saluted and made yourself comfortable once more on the couch. Oscar jumped up, and quickly curled into a ball, back to slumberland.

You decided not to drape your body on the couch, alternatively you cozily curled your aching feet up, leaning your head down to lull on the armrest, pillow burrowing up to your weary cheek from smiling all evening. You inhaled gingerly, you were glad your mind was elsewhere then it had been these past few days. Drowsy eyes made you drift off to sleep.

 

An abundance of shuffling slowly woke you up. You rubbed the back of your hand to your droopy eyes. You hastily tried to focus on the object next to you. When your eyes cleared, you were face to face with Ford stripping off his trench coat, placing it on the head of the couch.

“Ford?” You said, pulling up your upper body, a  bit of your blanket falling from your shoulders.

“Sorry, [name]. Didnt mean to wake you.”

You watched him as he plucked off his dirty boots, silently making himself welcome to the other side of the couch. Oscar suddenly woke up, he sniffed around in the dark, catching Ford's scent that made his tail flick back and forth with glee.

His paws crawled over to Ford's side, staring up at him for attention. You bit back a giggle as Oscar paw reached up to the older man's sweater, meowing now.

“Oh. Hey.” Ford whispered, unknowing of Oscar's presence. He smiled at Oscar, who now took a fascination to his sweater. Surprisingly, he leaped onto his lap, wrapping himself in the warmth. “Woah!” Ford gasped, nearly jumping out of his place. How could a grown man act so adorably innocent?

“He just likes you.” Yawning, you bundled your blanket back securely around you, craving the same warmth. Not that you wondered how warm he would be … oh no. You can't be thinking like this again, unacceptable.

“Clearly,” He stated. “But, that's not my concern.” He flinched every time Oscar storked his fuzzy head around his stomach.

“Why?” You inquired, angling your focal point on him. What would Oscar do to him that would cause Ford to be in this apprehensive state?

“I, um, I'm very … sensitive. Specifically my sides.” He gulped, his stare boring into you, a silent plea for help.

Now you couldn't help but laugh. “You're _ticklish_?” To keep the laughter and snorts to a bare minimum, you covered your mouth. You didn't want to seem mean at all, but it was too cute to see him so in shock, all because he was ticklish!

Oscars tail whipped at Ford's sides, a high squeak escaping his lips, trying to lean his body away from your cat like it was a flesh eating cockroach. You lowly called to Oscar, signaling him to come back to your side, he complied. Ford sighed in relief, his shoulders slumped, deflating of tension.

“Can't believe you're that ticklish,” You said, getting the last of your giggling out of your system. “That's really surprising.” You peered at him, stroking Oscars head. Ford looked beyond flustered, adjusting his glasses he heavily breathed, you guessed Oscar got him good. Looked like he had a near death experience.

“Yes. Anything mostly. All of over my sides.” He mumbled, crossing his arms tightly around his toned chest ...you gotta stop.

Out of the blue, you finally said what has been bugging you for days now, “I'm sorry about the other day.”

“About what?” He asked.

You had an urge to shrug, and run. “For making you feel uncomfortable last time, down in the basement.”

“Uncomfortable?” He answered back in a hushed tone. “You thought I was uncomfortable?”

“I don't wanna make you feel that. I’m apologizing, you seemed uneasy when I mentioned some things to you. It’s kinda been haunting me, ya know?” His stare was burning a hole through your head. You finished with, “Not knowing what I did wrong. But, if I did _anything_ to offend you, truly I’m sorry Ford.”

Ford shifted more of his upper body toward you, wanting to come closer, but deciding not to in the end. His eyebrows knitted in self evident concern, narrowing his eyes along the way. “I wasn't at all afflicted. Its rare to me to hear people say that strange things ...or people are normal.”

“Oh.” You blinked. He wasn't uncomfortable than? The heavy load lifted greatly off your shoulders, a peaceful feeling bursted through your body. “I thought you must've hated me after that day.”

“Of course not.” He grinned. Your stomach fluttered with a million butterflies. He looked remarkably attractive right now. His face was so fair - young even - you were delighted with his smooth reaction. Your skin released good vibrations.

“Good. I love strange happenings, like how Oscar has two different eye colors. I find it awesome. It’s what makes him special to me.” You anxiously expressed with fond memories.

“Makes sense.” He gestured compassionately.

Warmly, you soaked in his eyes, how open he was. He watched you with grace. As if he needed a moment to inspect if you were sincerely a real person standing in front of him. You had no objections with watching each other, it was almost soothing. It was dark, but the moonlight gave enough light to see one another's features. You could've turned the TV on, only you wanted this aura to be natural, mysterious. You adored this.

A spark hit you with a risky idea. Right this minute, it was only you and him (and Oscar). In the dark again, however on one couch. No other person around, everyone else was tucked away, asleep upstairs. You nibbled your lip out of temptation, a precarious opportunity shining gloriously in your wake. This idea made you not care what solid barriers you thought were between you two. You inhaled. You had to do this. It was time to assemble the confession of your caged feelings.

You safely placed Oscar on the floor - he definitely did not wanna be on the couch for this. He wouldn't mind.

You carelessly leaned in extremely close, veering your direction toward him. “So … really _really_ ticklish, you say?” Wiggling your eyebrows. Ford eyes broke out to sudden bewilderment.

He repeated the facts. “Uh, yes.” His eyes carefully watched your actions.

You took your time, crawling in a sensual way over to his presences. You broke out into an immediate sly smile as he watched you come close, feeling each other's heated breath within the same proximity. You hadn't recognized how nice he smelled. It tickled your nose blissfully.

Ford opened his mouth, “What -”

Abruptly, you executed your scornful mission with your fingers, launching it straight to his sides, wiggling them, flexing them to aim all over.

Not seconds passed as he erupted in the most delicate laughter. Sure, it was more bittersweet, but he had a smile on his face. Your collective laughter mixed with his as you watched his reaction, tears moisting his eyes. His lungs gasping for breath as you continued your assault on his perky little sides. At this point, you couldn't stop wanting to hear his adorable voice.

You were taken aback as he didn't push you away, not too forcefully though. Obviously, he couldn't take this much tickling, so he swiftly grabbed your wrist and,vmaneuvered you away.

Complying, you watched his expression soften considerably. You caught your breath more easily than him. His cheeks were bright red, tousled hair, and ragged voice as he said, “Damn, kid...you got strength alright.”

You waited till his breathing calmed, and his nice chest didn't visibly heave. “Sorry,” You apologized calmly, your eyes scanning to your hands Ford had his in currently. “Couldn't help teasing you.”

“You call that teasing?”

Without warning, as fast you attacked him, he attacked you with hasty speed. You yelled, feeling his six fingers racking to your sides as he tickled it. You didn't keep in any gasps and giggles. They pooled out of your mouth in buckets. You even heard him whisper to himself, “Where else?” Quickly looking you up and down.

You could almost jumped fucking out of your skin as he targeted the area behind your knee. Eyes wide, you watched almost in slow motion as he arranged his other hand there and tickled it too. You weren't aware you were sensitive behind the knee! By then, all the air got sucked out of you. Shivers sharply ascended down your spine, veins were aflame. Unfortunately, on accident you -

“ _Nngh_.”

Ford stopped. Both eyes locked.

You swallowed, bit the inside of your cheek ...you can't believe you moaned. Who the fuck moans because they're getting tickled by a sexy old guy?

Okay, you.

“I-”

“Sorry.” His eyes looking down and not at you.

You virtually whined as he constrained his hands back to his side's, away from yours sadly. You wanted to feel his touch, you needed it. God, what would you give to feel those hot fingers leave prints all over your exposed skin.

You choked out, “Ford.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“No. I- I ...it's fine.” You declared. “I mean it. I liked it.”

Ford's face hardened. “[name], look, I'm old for you.” He explained, expressionless. You knew he was trying his best to pass off being serious. It worked to fuel second thoughts about crushing on him, nevertheless, you were stubborn. That's all the excuse you sufficiently needed.

“Does it look like I care?! I'm so done hiding my feelings.” You took in a breath, looked him square in the eye, even caressed your hands gently on his, he mildly flinched, yet didn't revert back out of disgust, you had no intentions to scare him off.

Your sudden desperate desire broke free from its bounds.

“I honestly like you. And, no I'm not gonna regret my actions.” You stubbornly refused.

Ford flushed immediately. You nestled your hand on his shoulders, embracing his heat. You got close, your nose touching, your lips grazed his chin, threatening to head more higher in small kisses. Ford grasped your wrists again.

“No. I can't take something like this away from you.” Ford weakly protested.

You almost wanted to laugh. “You're kidding, right?” You temporarily detached your hands from him and unbuttoned your blouse, simultaneously keeping your eyes on Ford, his face in a hypnotic state. “I was in college. You wouldn't believe the shit that goes down there.”

Your chest was now half exposed, you heard him silently curse under his breath.

Licking your lips, you took your bra off. Giving no time for Ford to gawk, you climbed into his lap. You can hear your heartbeats pace loudly in your ears.

Fluttering your eyes closed, you kissed Ford tenderly. The rich sensation was overwhelming. His grip clutched to your hips, shuddering as you rutted against him smoothly. His hand were so strong and rough on your skin, you were instantly lightheaded out of pure joy. You parted to gasp in pleasure, throwing your head back to purposely expose your neck and bouncing breasts.

Ford growled, his voice full of thick arousal. “I- I can't do this.” You discontentedly whined. You're not going back, he wanted it as well, it was clear as day on his lap. You wanted him so badly.

“Ford,” You moaned in his ear. Clinging your arms around his broad shoulders, you were buzzing and tingling. Yes, you for sure desired this. Seizing the opportunity, you grounded down again, rotating your hips, flashing a cocky smirk. “ _Please_ Ford.”

Nuzzling his neck passionately, you breathed in his prodigious scent. He hoarsely panted your name in return. Before you could blink, Ford gently grabbed your hair, heaving you back. You stared into his lusted eyes. He finally broke his restraints.

He dove toward your collarbone and bit down on your delicate skin, sparking pain. You hips jerked in Ford's lap with a enraptured moan from low in your throat.

Ford was getting harder by the second, fevered heat fogging his mind.

Ravaging your neck next with bruises and kisses, you couldn't help but rutt helplessly, your mind going into overdrive. You keened as Ford jostled your clothed ass, yanking you physically closer. Ford grounded into you, increase his jagged thrusts, moans dribbling out, both of you astounded. Every time you bounced, your hardened nipples zestfully skimmed against Ford's sweater.

With a filthy moan, you came in your pants. Sagging in Ford's frame, you let's him have a few more dry thrusts while you huffed, trying to fizz down from the triumphant high.

Pressing your sweaty foreheads together, you tried catching your breath in sync. His deep flush, glossy eyes, and freshly fucked expression was close to making you aroused again. And, this was only _dry humping_. You count wait to see how he would be when you had your complete way with him.

You licked your tongue over his pink bottom lip, entering with permission, exploring him excitedly. Then, delicately pecking him. He kissed you hungrily in result, feeling his chin scrap deliciously on your neck once more. You sighed in content.

“Man, I don't think I'll get tired of riding you.”


End file.
